Twenty Six Words for Dean and Castiel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Acceptance

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**1. Acceptance **

No matter what Dean did, or what he _had _done, Castiel would always accept him. Despite his harsh, cold exterior, Dean was one of the most loving, caring people on Earth, and he was totally devoted to Castiel which the angel didn't mind one bit. Dean would wake from nightmares and Castiel would be there, holding him in his arms and soothing him. Dean would have moments where he'd ask Castiel why he loved someone who'd done the things Dean had done, especially in Hell. Castiel assured him that all would be forgiven, and that he'd always have Castiel's love no matter what.

"Cas…" Dean began one night after they'd made love, "Will you always love me?"

Dean was always a little vulnerable after making love with Castiel, and a little more willing to open up.

"Of course I will, Dean…" Castiel replied, kissing Dean's cheek, "For all eternity."

"You'll stay with me, right?" Dean asked, looking into Castiel's blue eyes as he searched for truth and honesty.

"Always. Even in the afterlife."

He wasn't lying. Dean could tell, and that brought him peace of mind and comfort in his tough moments, always.

"You know I love you, right…I know I don't always say it but…"

"I know," Castiel cut him off, "I know you find it difficult to express it but it's okay, Dean."

The angel assured the hunter with gentle kisses and caresses, comforting fingers carding through the older Winchester's hair. Dean held Castiel close and his eye drifted shut, savouring in the hum of Castiel's Grace as it encircled them both, wrapping them tight in a protective, warm cocoon as Dean drifted to sleep.

No matter what, Castiel would always accept Dean.

* * *

Castiel wasn't accustomed to human behaviours and traditions, and Dean was always happy to teach him, but Castiel couldn't help feeling nervous whenever he tried something new. Even if there were times Castiel made a mess of something, Dean would always assure him everything was okay and there was nothing to worry about. Dean would always be there to accept him. One time, Castiel had tried watching horror movies, _The Exorcist _in fact. Why Dean chose this movie, he'd never know. It was a pretty dumb decision, he'd admit that straight away. Castiel was absolutely horrified to the point where he nearly cried. They didn't even get to the actual exorcism before they had to turn it off. Dean pulled Castiel close to him and ran soothing fingers through his hair.

"It's alright, Cas." Dean whispered, "I've turned it off, it's okay…"

Castiel just buried his face in Dean's shoulder. He didn't ever want to see anything quite like that again. Despite seeing horrible things in this world there was nothing like seeing a child being tortured in such ways by the Devil himself, whether it was fictional or otherwise. The angel was trembling, and Dean knew he must've been pretty damn upset to be like that.

"I'm so sorry, Cas…I didn't mean to scare you with it," Dean continued, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. It's gone now, it's okay."

Castiel held Dean tighter but remained silent as he shivered in Dean's embrace, curling up closer to the hunter only to have Dean's arms remain wrapped strongly around him.

"I'm sorry for spoiling the movie, Dean." Castiel said softly, his voice quivering with emotion as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"No, no, no, don't be sorry, baby…don't be sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you with it or upset you, Cas…"

Castiel looked up from Dean's shoulder and kissed his hunter's lips, seeking comfort and reassurance.

Even at moments where he was scared or upset by something some humans would consider small or trivial, Dean always accepted him.


	2. Broken

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**2. Broken**

Dean Winchester was broken. To an outsider, he just seemed tense and a little stressed, but to Sam, Bobby and Castiel, Dean was damn well broken. Castiel knew he would heal, but it could take his entire life before he was finally at peace.

If it weren't for Castiel though, Dean wouldn't have healed anywhere near as much as he had when the angel had been by his side, comforting him when he needed it most. The nightmares from Hell still tortured Dean every other night, but Castiel was always there to nurse his broken soul back to reality and cradle Dean in his arms until the panic and fear went away again.

There was an occasion where Castiel cradled Dean for three days straight when the hunter had a fever and began to hallucinate, thinking he was back in the Pit. Castiel told him he'd protect him until the demons went away and he did. The fever left on the third day, as did Dean's demons. The memories of the Pit kept Dean awake for many a night after, but Castiel remained there trying to heal the broken Winchester as much as he could.

That's when they realised their true love for each other.

There were certain things Dean couldn't do in bed which he was incredibly embarrassed about, but Castiel didn't care, because Dean was all that mattered to him. Dean went one Valentine's Day to tie Castiel to the bed, restrained the angel only to break down into tears and release him. Castiel had made love with a very needy, very broken Winchester on that night, one who was vulnerable and pained still after all this time.

Then the choice came of whether Castiel should stay with Dean or head back to Heaven. His choice didn't even need a second thought, and he remained with Dean as a human. His Grace was taken for him and he was left mortal. Dean taught him everything he could and made sure he was okay. The former angel had chosen him over home and that alone helped Dean's broken soul to heal.

Because Castiel was always there for him, with him, whether as human or angel, Dean knew himself that he was already healing. The memories would never leave, but neither would Castiel and with Castiel by his side, Dean Winchester knew he could pull through.


	3. Clean

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**A/N: **Set in 5x04 when Castiel has plummeted into taking drugs and hosting orgies *sniffles and wipes eyes*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**3. Clean**

Castiel wanted to be clean. The drugs were affecting his relationship with Dean, and Dean needed him so damn much…to be honest he needed Dean too.

"I don't want any more drugs." He blurted out one night just as he and Dean were about to kiss.

"What?" Dean asked, unsure of why Castiel suddenly wanted to give up his addiction.

"I can't take it anymore…" Castiel whispered, "I feel disconnected from you…I'm never fully with you and it hurts…both of us."

As he finished the sentence he caressed Dean's cheek, tears escaping those blue eyes Dean never wanted to see pain in. The camp's fearless leader held onto the former angel and pressed him close.

"You understand that you can't just stop, right?"

Castiel nodded.

"I'll see if you and Chuck can sit down a make a schedule or something for you to follow so you come off them naturally okay?" Dean said softly, kissing Castiel's lips tenderly, keeping him in a long, loving kiss, "I know I've been so cold with you recently…I'm sorry…"

"No, it's alright, Dean." Castiel said, pressing his forehead against the hunters, "My drugs can't have helped anything…I'm sorry. "

Dean kissed Castiel again, this time with more pressure.

"Can we make love?" Castiel asked, earning a shocked look from Dean, "I want to be close with you again…"

"You don't ever need to ask for that," Dean replied, kissing Castiel again before moving them towards the mattress they slept on, "Not ever."

* * *

Dean's lips latched onto Castiel's neck as he thrust in and out of his lover, smiling as the former angel moaned, running tender fingers through Dean's hair. Castiel's legs wrapped around Dean's waist, his hands sliding down to Dean's cheeks and pulling him down for a tearful kiss. Castiel held Dean close to him, never wanting to let go. Even in the end of times their love was still going strong, and damn were the pair of them grateful the other one still loved them. Dean's hands caressed Castiel soothingly and the hunter whispered words of love into the former angel's ear, assuring him that everything would be okay.

Within twenty minutes, the couple came intensely hard almost in sync, Dean following Castiel swiftly into orgasm as they rode it out. In the end, Castiel broke down and cried, holding onto Dean for dear life. The older Winchester pulled out and took Castiel in his arms, stroking his hair soothingly and pressing tender kisses to his head. Pulling the sheets over them, Dean snuggled down (actually snuggled) with Castiel.

"I promise you, Cas, we'll get you clean." Dean whispered, "We'll get you clean."


	4. Darkness

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**4. Darkness **

Since Castiel had become human he'd not been to sleep in three out of the four days he'd been made mortal, and the poor guy was dropping off on Dean's shoulder all the time.

"I try, Dean…" he'd say when Dean asked why he couldn't sleep, "But things play on my mind and I just can't."

Finally, Dean got tired of the former angel shuffling about in bed. It was preventing him sleeping, especially since he shared the bed with Castiel. It was only 11:30pm, but damn Dean was tired.

"Cas," Dean whispered, causing the angel to turn and look at him, "C'mere."

Dean opened his arms and Castiel moved into them, snuggling up to Dean's warm body and settling down. Dean ran fingers through the angel's hair and every so often pressed soothing kisses to Castiel's temple.

"Don't even think about anything, Baby." Dean whispered, "Just close your eyes and relax your body."

Castiel did as Dean told him and he then opened his eyes, looking around the room.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, "You didn't leave the bathroom light on…or last night…or the night before…"

"Oh shit…" Dean breathed, "I forgot you had a phobia of the dark…"

Getting out of bed, the older Winchester turned the bathroom light on and left the door so it didn't show too much light into the room, but enough to comfort Castiel. As he settled back down, Castiel nestled back into his embrace.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, closing his tired eyes and moving even closer to Dean (if that was possible).

"Why didn't you say, Cas? Is this why you've not been able to sleep?" Dean asked, earning a sleepy nod from the former angel.

"Hold me while we sleep…" Castiel whispered, "Feel safe if you hold me…"

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel's lips, the former angel responding wearily.

"Love you, Baby."

"Love you too."

Dean kept his arms around Castiel as they slept, the now somewhat lighter room comforting the ex-angel as he slumbered peacefully for the first time in three days, comfortable and warm in Dean's embrace.


	5. Easter

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**5. Easter**

"But I don't understand," Castiel began as Dean broke his Easter egg up before putting a piece in his mouth, the chocolate melting against his tongue, "Why eggs made of chocolate? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating Christ's resurrection?"

Dean chuckled and swallowed the chocolate before explaining.

"Well Jesus' resurrection symbolises new life which happens around this time of year," Dean explained, trying not to grin at Castiel's wondrous expression, "You know, babies of all kinds tend to be born at this time of year, particularly chicks and ducks…which is why we eat chocolate eggs."

The older Winchester didn't even know if his explanation was right or not, but Sam would've been proud. The younger Winchester was with Bobby researching leads on Lucifer, while Dean and Castiel took on a hunt in Nevada.

"I see," Castiel said, looking at his own that Dean had bought him, "Maybe I should try some."

"Trust me, Babe." Dean said softly as he put another piece in his mouth, "You'll love it."

Castiel opened the box up and took the foil from the egg, breaking it into a bowl Dean passed to him before taking a piece and placing it in his mouth. The sound that emerged from his throat was purely delicious, his eyes closing as he savoured the treat, the chocolate melting in his mouth. A smile spread across his face and he let out a soft moan, blushing when Dean grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows.

"Wow…" Castiel breathed after swallowing the chocolate, "That was delicious."

"See, I knew you'd love it!" Dean cried happily, "You know what, you can melt it and it turns into a kind of thick sauce…yummy."

Castiel put his bowl of Easter Egg on the unoccupied side of the bed, taking Dean's and placing it next to his before cupping the hunter's chin, taking a piece of chocolate from his bowl and popping it in his mouth. He let it melt a little before leaning forward and kissing Dean with tongues and all, sharing the chocolaty goodness between the two of them in a slow, passionate kiss.

"You know…uh…" Dean began, his voice deep and coarse, "That sauce…it's uh…it's good for foreplay…"

Castiel grinned and kissed Dean again.

"You know best, Dean."

Dean was left stunned. Castiel had just initiated sex through Easter Eggs…used chocolate to seduce the older Winchester into bed. He wanted to retaliate and gain a little control, but fuck it…that could come later.

Grabbing the bowls of chocolate, Dean moved over to the motel room's microwave and emptied the chocolate all into one bowl, checking to see if it was microwavable before setting the timer for two minutes…yeah that should do it before it needed stirring…enough time for a bit of making out…yeah, perfect.

"Dean," Castiel said, his breathing ragged and need so apparent in his blue eyes, "Come to bed…"

Dean smiled and took his shirt off, cupping the angel's cheek and kissing him tenderly, removing their top layers of clothing slowly before laying Castiel gently on the mattress. The angel was still new to the intimate stuff. They'd had sex, but Castiel was still nervous and was really quite sensitive, which meant he felt pleasure in certain places quicker than others. One place in particular was his neck on the right side of it, at the base near his collarbone. That was Dean's first target. The dusting of stubble against his cheek was comforting as he moved towards the angel's neck. Their bare upper bodies were pressed together, Castiel moving right against Dean as the hunter nibbled that sensitive part of his neck.

"Dean!" He breathed, holding the older Winchester tight in his arms.

"Yeah, baby…" Dean breathed, "Let me hear you."

*PING*

Dean sighed and stood from the bed, taking a spoon and stirring the chocolate before setting it back off for another two minutes. Climbing back on Castiel, Dean kissed his lips and down his body, unfastening the belt on the angel's dress pants as Castiel moaned above him. Dean slid back up the angel's body and lay on top of him, reaching down and unbuttoning the pants before unzipping them. Castiel lifted his absolutely delicious hips as Dean pulled the pants down Castiel's legs, unfastening his own jeans and kicking them off as Castiel kicked his own off. The couple rocked their lower bodies slowly as they kissed, Castiel humming in appreciation every time Dean thrusted against him. Dean pulled back to look at Castiel, smiling at the peaceful expression the angel wore, eyes closed lightly, lips slightly parted and face relaxed. He looked fucking beautiful.

"Damn," Dean breathed, causing Castiel's eyes to open with one stunning movement, "You're gorgeous…"

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean down for a kiss.

"You're gorgeous too," Castiel replied, "So beautiful."

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel's lips lovingly, keeping the kiss going for a good twenty seconds before leaning into his neck again, nipping softly at that familiar sensitive place before kissing down to the angel's chest, suckling Castiel's left nipple and chuckling as he felt his lover's heart jump.

*PING*

Dean jumped up happily and moved to the microwave, taking out the hot melted chocolate and stirring it up, putting it on the nightstand to cool a little so the stuff didn't burn the angel's body.

Finally, he was about to pour the chocolate over Castiel when his phone went off.

"Son of a bitch!"


	6. Forest

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**6. Forest**

Dean sat on a fallen branch, shivering in the cold of the rain.

"Dean." Castiel said softly as he sat beside the older Winchester, "You are upset."

The hunter didn't have the energy to argue. He just sat and bowed his head, not bothered at all when Castiel wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Unfurling his wings, Castiel hid himself and Dean away in them, cupping Dean's cheek to make the hunter look at him.

"Dean…"

The hunter couldn't hold back his tears any more and they formed, fresh and clear in his eyes. Castiel grimaced and moved forward a little before wrapping gentle arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean whispered, burying his face in Castiel's neck.

"Shhh…" Castiel replied, rocking Dean back and forth lightly, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I've failed…the Apocalypse has started because I wouldn't say yes to Michael." Dean whispered.

"Don't you dare say yes to Michael." Castiel said slowly, "Don't even dare."

Dean looked up from Castiel's shoulder. Damnit, the angel had tears in his eyes now.

"I won't lose you to my brothers. You won't return as my Dean…" Castiel said, his voice shaking with emotion, "You won't be the Dean I've grown to love…you'll be a Dean I don't know anymore…and I can't deal with that."

"Oh, Cas…" Dean breathed, pulling Castiel close to him again and hugging him tight, the pitter-patter of rain sounding on the angel's wings.

The lovers held onto each other as though their worlds would just collapse around them, Castiel's face buried in Dean's neck.

"I love you, Baby." Dean whispered.

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered back, the couple pulling back and sharing sweet, loving, tender kisses as the rain fell around them.

Deep in the forest, kept safe and warm under an angel's wings, two lovers supported, loved, held, kissed and comforted each other in the pouring rain.


	7. Grace

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**7. Grace**

Alastair was vicious and he was cruel beyond belief. However, Dean's experience in Hell with him had meant that he could normally tell what was coming next in the demon's sadistic routines. This torture was surprisingly simple however. Tie Dean to a bed in an abandoned house and then set the room on fire.

"Fuck…" Dean breathed, the smoke filling his lungs and causing him to cough and wheeze.

His eyes were teary and his skin was dripping with sweat as the flames danced dangerously close, almost tauntingly close to the bed. Dean looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he felt consciousness leaving him.

"I love you, Castiel." Dean whispered, "I know I said horrible things in that fight, but, Baby…you gotta believe me…I'm sorry and I love you."

Those three words were whispered over and over again as Dean's life began to drain away. Just before the flames threatened to paint him in burns and ash, there was a bright light and Dean's eyes opened weakly to see bright blue ones staring back at him. There was a hum of energy around him as two fingers were pressed to his forehead, transporting him to his motel room where they'd been staying for the past three days, the room they'd fought only that same morning about faith of all things. They landed on the bed and Castiel cradled Dean in his arms, holding him close before kissing his lips and breathing some his healing Grace into Dean's near lifeless body.

"Come on, Dean…" Castiel whispered, crying at the sight of Dean's dirty, pale body, "Come on, don't leave me now…please! I love you too and I'm sorry."

The angel wrapped as much Grace as he could around Dean and kissed the hunter again.

"Please don't leave me." He cried, "I can't do this without you. I can't exist without you, Dean, you're everything to me now!"

Slowly, those familiar green eyes opened and widened a little at the sight of Castiel before Dean's body relaxed.

"Cas?"

Castiel cried with relief this time and rested Dean on the mattress, clicking his trenchcoat and suit jacket away. He curled back up beside Dean and ran a gentle hand over Dean's dirty face.

"Dean…" He breathed, wiping his eyes, "You're safe now, my beautiful, perfect Winchester…you're safe."

Dean turned his head towards Castiel and kissed his lips gently, breathing some of the borrowed Grace back to the angel.

He'd always give Dean his Grace, and always would be willing to give it up for Dean. After the experience they'd both just endured, Dean knew that was definitely true.


	8. Heartache

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**8. Heartache **

Separation was always tough for Castiel and Dean. Sam used to chuckle at how smitten they were but when he saw how depressed Dean became when the angel wasn't there it hit home.

Dean kissed Castiel goodbye and hugged him tight as the angel left to go and search for his Father.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean's cheek before burying his face in the hunter's neck.

"I love you too." Dean replied in an almost whisper, not able to believe how chick-flick he was about to sound, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dean."

With a final kiss Castiel disappeared in a rush of wings and Dean sat on his bed, swallowing the huge lump in his throat before scratching the back of his head and grabbing his clothes.

"Dean," Sam began who was sat on his own bed and had just witnessed the painful goodbye, "I'm gonna go get some dinner…you want?"

"No thanks, Sammy." Dean replied, heading to the shower and closing the door behind him.

Sam grimaced and headed out for food. He'd bring Dean something back anyway just in case.

Dean meanwhile sat in the shower stall, tears falling freely down his face. If he cried now, it wouldn't hurt as bad later. He felt ashamed of himself for crying like this when Castiel left but he felt nearly empty without the angel by his side.

* * *

Castiel wiped his eyes as he sat on top of a skyscraper in Tokyo. Dean would think him girly for being in tears like this, but he couldn't help it. He hated being away from Dean, the one and only love of his life, and it hurt him when he had to leave. He had to find God. God was the only one who could stop Lucifer, and he had every ounce of faith that he'd find him.

"Please, Father…help us." The angel whispered, "Please, Father."

Castiel could feel Dean's pain surging through his Grace and he couldn't face it anymore, so he decided to head back.

* * *

Dean's face remained buried in his arms as he continued to cry silently, looking up when he heard someone else join him in the shower. The other person knelt before the hunter and then curled up in his arms. Dean smiled softly and held the person tightly to him before kissing their dark, thick hair.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."


	9. Impala

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**9. Impala**

Why Dean loved his car so much was beyond the Angel of Thursday. Yes, that vehicle had been a huge part of his life, however it wasn't a living object really, just a machine that gets humans from A to B.

The angel couldn't take his eyes from the hunter as he cleaned the car. Dean was shirtless and sweating beneath the hot sun as he washed the car, and as he leaned over the hood to wash the windshield, Castiel found himself licking his lips when he got a very good view of the human's beautiful backside. Dean turned and smirked when he saw Castiel's face.

"You checking me out, you dirty little angel?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Castiel replied, "You are beautiful enough, Dean."

Dean smiled stunningly at that, and Castiel moved towards him, pressing a tender kiss to Dean's lips.

"Why do you love your car so much?" The angel asked, "Do you love it more than me?"

Dean looked a little surprised at that and shook his head.

"No, Baby I don't love her more than you." Dean replied, "Of course I don't. She's just got me through many a tough time and I try to take good care of her."

Castiel decided to play a game with the hunter.

"I don't believe you." He said in fake sadness, "I think that you love it more than me…"

He turned away and folded his arms while Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist.

"Stop playing games with me, you naughty boy, and just get in the back of the car so I can fuck your brains out." Dean said, seeing Castiel turn in his arms with a shocked expression.

"You're disgusting." Castiel chuckled, kissing Dean's lips deeply and passionately as Dean moved towards the back door of the Impala.

Fumbling with the door handle he opened the car door and spun Castiel around, letting the angel climb in first before climbing in after him and closing the door.

The lovers kissed and held one another as they lay across the backseat, rocking their lower bodies together.

"I do love you more than the car, Cas." Dean whispered as he kissed the angel's neck, "I really do love you."

"I know. I love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, kissing Dean passionately one more time.

That's when there was a knock at the window.

"Come on you horny teenagers, dinner's on the table." Sam laughed before heading back into the house.

"Okay, Mom." Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel one more time before they slid out of the car, locking fingers as they headed towards the house.

"I love you." Dean whispered, letting Castiel walk in front of him before snaking his arms around the angel's waist as they walked to the house.

"I love you too, Winchester." Castiel replied, kissing Dean's lips tenderly.

Yeah…Dean loved him more than the Impala.


	10. Jealous

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**10. Jealous**

Why was this so hard for Castiel to see? It was only what Dean did normally when they went to a diner or a bar. The older Winchester sat with a girl at the bar, with his tongue down her throat. It actually hurt Castiel to see Dean with her. It broke his heart nearly. He had no idea he was in tears until Sam touched his arm gently.

"Cas…?"

Castiel looked around and wiped his eyes, looking away from Sam hanging his head in shame.

"I'm okay." He whispered, blushing as he was unable to meet Sam's eyes.

"Cas, I know you love Dean." Sam said softly, "I'm sorry you have to see him with another girl like this…"

"Why do I want to go and smite that woman, Sam?" Castiel asked, earning a soft chuckle from the younger Winchester.

"You're jealous, Buddy." Sam revealed, "Come on…I know for a fact that Dean wants you too, and we're gonna test him."

"How?" Castiel asked.

"Follow my lead…read my thoughts to know what to say next okay?" Sam replied, earning a nod, "Right, let's go play pool."

When Dean had stopped eating the Kimberly's face off…or was it Kristen…? Anyway, he turned to see Sam stood behind Castiel, their lower bodies pressed together as Sam lined up Castiel's fingers.

"Sam…" Castiel began, "That feels good."

Dean snapped his head up when he heard those words escape the angel's lips.

"What…this?"

With that, Sam ground his hips into Castiel's and the angel moaned softly.

Dean wanted to murder his brother, and he pushed away from the woman before striding over to the pool table, pulling Sam off of Castiel and kissing the angel hard on the lips. Castiel froze and then melted into the kiss, moving his inexperienced lips against Dean's. Dean broke the kiss and scowled at Sam before pulling the angel out of the bar and into the parking lot.

Castiel was about to speak but Dean kissed him again, pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling noses.

"Only you, Castiel." Dean whispered, "It could only be you…and I know this all sounds chick-flick but were you with my brother just to hurt me?"

"I had to know if you reciprocate my feelings for you, Dean…and your brother believed that would work." Castiel said guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Dean asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"Trying to make you jealous…I love you…and I'm sorry if I hurt you." Castiel replied, turning away from Dean.

Dean took the angel's hand in his own, not giving a fuck who saw them, and he pulled Castiel gently into his arms before kissing Castiel tenderly and lovingly.

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean whispered as he pressed his lips to Castiel's cheek, "I love you."

Sam came out of the bar and saw his brother and Castiel stood in an embrace, and he smiled to himself. The jealous card would get Dean every time.


	11. Kid

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**A/N: This chapter is certainly not slash, but I couldn't resist putting a kid!fic in here! ENJOY! **

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**11. Kid**

Okay, witches are bitches, and Dean didn't give a shit that that rhymes, 'because it's true. Sam looked up as Dean entered the room that afternoon, and to his surprise, Dean had a little boy in his arms who was wearing a trenchcoat. From what he could see, the little boy had dark messy hair and when the child turned his head, those big blue eyes were instantly recognisable.

"Holy cow!" Sam cried, "Castiel?"

The little guy looked at Sam and turned back to Dean, burying his face in the hunter's neck.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean assured him, "It's only Sam."

"Sam…" Castiel repeated with his tiny voice, looking round as Dean walked towards Sam.

"He's been turned into a four year old." Dean said with a sigh.

"I small…" Castiel said quietly before concentrating and trying to fly away, but he couldn't, "Human…"

"You're human?" Dean asked, earning a soft nod, "Oh, Christ…great…perfect!"

Because of the fact he was a little human now, Castiel took the words as though Dean thought him a burden and didn't want him, so started to cry then, his little eyes reddening and filling with tears before they all poured down his cute little face. He struggled out of Dean's hold and jumped onto Dean's bed before scrambling off it.

"You don't want me 'cause I human…" He whispered, sniffling and wiping his eyes, "You don't love me…"

Before Dean could turn and apologise, Castiel opened the door to the room and ran out into the pouring rain, his little legs moving as fast as they could just to get away. If Dean didn't want him then he'd live on his own. He was a big boy; he could look after himself…right?

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, both him and Sam racing out of the door but the little former angel was nowhere in sight.

Dean ran a shaking hand through his hair and tried not to burst into tears. He didn't mean for his words to come out as though he didn't want Castiel, but they did and Dean had to find him before he got hurt or killed.

"Dean!" Sam shouted above the downpour, "Look!"

The older Winchester looked down to see tiny footprints in the mud by the roadside and Dean looked to see a little body laid out on the hill leading into some woodland at the side of the road. The body was face down in the mud and covered with a little trenchcoat.

"Jesus…" Dean breathed, "Sam! Get inside and start running a bath, okay? Get the first aid stuff and something warm for him to wear."

Sam nodded and ran back inside while Dean sprinted across the road to the small hill where the body was.

"CAS!" He called, "Castiel!"

Reaching the tiny boy's side he heard the little guy crying his eyes out.

"It's okay," Dean said softly, "It's okay, I've got you, Cas."

He lifted the small child from the muddy ground and into his arms, rocking Castiel gently on his knee while he used some puddle water to try and wash some of the sticky mud from the child's face.

"I do want you, Buddy…I do love you, it's alright." Dean whispered, lifting Castiel's shivering form before heading back over the road to the motel.

He had no clue how the kid had gotten across the road without getting hit by any traffic, although the roads were dead right now…

He burst through the motel room door with Castiel snuggling into his chest.

"Deany…I cold…" He whimpered, his little teeth chattering together as he sobbed.

"I know you're cold, little man, it's okay." Dean said softly, heading into the bathroom where Sam knelt by the bath.

"I love you, Deany."

The words caused Dean's chest to tighten and he rubbed the child's back.

"Love you too, Cas."

Dean passed Castiel to Sam but the child squirmed.

"Want Deany…"

Sam wasn't hurt by that really, it was kinda understandable. Dean looked at Sam with concern as he took Castiel back into his arms, but the younger Winchester nodded.

"It's okay, Dean," he began, "He wants you to bath him so that's okay. I'll go out and buy him some clothes."

As Sam stood, Dean grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Sam." He said softly, "Be sure to get him at least a week's worth, 'cause we gotta find a cure for this spell."

Sam nodded and patted Dean's back.

"I'll get him a couple of toys and a story book too," Sam said, "Oh, and the bath's the right temperature for him so you can put him straight in."

"Thanks." Dean replied, smiling as Sam closed the door.

* * *

"Sorry for running away…" Castiel whispered, "Thought you didn't want me…"

"Of course I want you, Buddy," Dean assured him, "So does Sam. We love you, little guy."

Castiel held Dean's hand as Dean bathed him, squeezing it in his own tiny one as the hunter washed him. Sam had put some bubbles in there and Castiel kept ducking his little head under the water and coming back up under the bubbles so they were on his head and that made Dean laugh.

"Come on, Cas," Dean said softly, "Let's get you dry."

Pulling the plug out of the bath, Dean grabbed a warm towel and laid it out over his chest and knees before lifting Castiel from the bath and sitting him against his chest, wrapping him in the towel before carefully drying him. When he'd finished and the little ex-angel was wrapped in the towel, Castiel turned and hugged Dean tightly, pulling back and kissing the hunter's cheek.

An hour later, clad in a pair of Buzz Lightyear pyjamas, Castiel slept against Dean's chest. Dean was lying on his back on the bed, gently petting the child's hair as tiny snores escaped his small lips.

No matter how long Castiel was a kid for, Dean would always look after him.

* * *

**Awww...eleven chapters and no reviews yet...*sobs and sniffles*. THANKS FOR ALERTING AND FAVOURITING SO FAR, AND OF COURSE FOR READING! **


	12. Lost

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**12. Lost**

The Impala sped down a deserted road at two-thirty-five in the morning as the Winchester brothers headed back towards Bobby's. Dean's eyes, as usual were trained on the road when suddenly he spotted that familiar trenchcoat by the roadside. Castiel had been missing for days and this had worried both him and Sam. The thing that concerned Dean was that the body underneath the familiar trenchcoat was lying on its side and was _very _still. Pulling up at the roadside, Dean nudged Sam awake.

"Dude, you're driving." Dean said, bolting towards the body at the roadside.

Sam spotted what was going on and immediately moved to the driver's side.

"Cas…?" Dean whispered as he rolled his lover onto his back, "Baby? Baby, it's Dean…"

Castiel's eyes blinked open and he went to sit up, bursting into tears in the process.

"I've been looking for you for days!" He cried, "I'm human, Dean…the angels…they took my Grace…"

Dean gripped Castiel tight and shushed him, pressing gentle kisses to the now former angel's temple.

"I've got you now, Sweetheart, you're okay." Dean assured him.

"I'm tired…and I'm hungry…" Castiel breathed, "Couldn't walk anymore."

"Okay, come on." Dean said softly, helping Castiel to his feet and walking him to the car, sitting in the back with him.

"Sam, take us to a diner and get something to take out huh? Cas is human."

Sam looked in the rear-view mirror at the ex-angel and grimaced.

"I'm so sorry, Cas."

Castiel smiled so weakly it hurt Dean to look at it.

"That's alright, Sam. At least I'm safe now…"

Dean leaned forward and captured Castiel's lips in a loving kiss, the ex-angel responding as much as possible before pulling back to rest on Dean's chest.

"So tired…" He breathed, "So hungry…"

"It's okay, Baby," Dean whispered, "We gotcha."

* * *

Dean and Castiel shared the guest bed at Bobby's that night and Castiel curled into Dean's arms before whispering in the hunter's ear.

"I was lost, Dean, but now I'm found, and with you I'll never get lost again."


	13. Mine

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**OMFG! LOADSA REVIEWS COMING IN! THANKS SO MUCH, KEEP IT UP! **

**Chapter 13 - The halfway mark is here!  
**

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**13. Mine**

Castiel supported himself against the shower wall as Dean thrusted into him from behind.

"I saw the way she looked at you," Dean growled in his drunken state, "She wanted you, Cas…"

With another thrust, Castiel yelped in pain and closed his eyes, just letting Dean do this and getting it over with.

"I didn't want her, Dean…" Castiel whispered, "I didn't, I swear. It will only ever be you."

"You're mine, Castiel…" Dean snarled, pulling Castiel's head back as Dean continued to thrust hard and fast into him.

"Dean, you're hurting me…" Castiel breathed, "Please, Dean…I love you."

Dean stopped moving and let Castiel's hair go, just breaking into sobs and resting his head against Castiel's shoulder. The angel closed his eyes again and tears fell from them, breaking into sobs before pushing Dean out of him and turning around, holding Dean close to him and kissing the hunter's lips.

"I'm always yours, always have been and always will be." Castiel whispered through his tears, "You will never lose me, Dean."

"I love you so much, Castiel." Dean sobbed, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Castiel said softly, turning the shower off, "Shhh."

* * *

Dean lay upon Castiel with so much gentleness and tenderness as they were ready to make love on the bed. Castiel cupped Dean's face in his hands and drew him in for a loving kiss as Dean entered Castiel, the hunter pressing his forehead to the angel's as he began to move. They looked at one another right in the eyes as they made slow love in the dim light of a motel room in Michigan on a stormy night in August, bathing in each other's beautiful, soulful and meaningful love and light.

"You're mine, Castiel."

"You're mine, Dean."


	14. Near

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**14. Near**

The thunder raged outside and Castiel sat up in bed, eyes wide and breathing harsh. Dean was out with Sam getting food and he was all alone in this motel room, newly human, and scared of the storm. He'd seen storms before from Heaven, but had never once been on Earth when there was a storm, and he was terrified.

"Dean…" he whispered, "Need, Dean…"

As luck would have it, Dean came through the door at that moment to see Castiel in bed absolutely terrified.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked, moving towards the bed to find Castiel with tears in his eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Please don't mock me…" Castiel said quietly, "But I…I'm afraid…of the storm."

Dean smiled damn sweetly at his lover and cupped his cheek.

"That's okay. Lots of people are scared of storms." Dean said softly, kicking off his shoes and stripping into his t-shirt and boxers before grabbing the bag of food from the table and heading for the bed, "Got you a tub of ice cream, babe. Just like you wanted."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel whispered, watching Dean as he took out a chocolate bar.

There was lightning and then a huge crash of thunder, causing Castiel's eyes to widen and turn, burying his face in Dean's neck and trembling with fear. Dean put the chocolate on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around Castiel, reaching behind himself to take Castiel's ice cream and put it with the chocolate.

"Shhh, it's okay," Dean said softly, "It's alright, Cas."

The former angel curled closer to Dean, his heart pounding in his chest. Castiel found it difficult to speak if he was scared, Dean had learned that, so the hunter used the usual technique, talking Castiel through what was happening.

"Right, we're gonna lay down, okay?" Dean began, "Because it'll get painful if we sit up like this forever."

Castiel nodded against Dean and let go of him for a second so the older Winchester could lie down, and then Dean pulled the ex-angel down with him, letting Castiel rest on his chest.

"The time between the lightning and the thunder's growing longer which means that the storm's leaving." Dean said quietly, stroking Castiel's hair, "It's okay."

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered, pressing further into Dean before rolling over so Dean could lay directly behind him, snaking his arm around Castiel's front and locking their fingers.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied, kissing the angel's neck, "I really love you so much."

Castiel smiled and turned onto his back, kissing Dean's lips tenderly. Dean deepened the kiss and moved on top of Castiel. Lightning flashed and illuminated the former angel's face, making his eyes glow ice blue in the dark of the room, his face pale and soft.

"You're so beautiful." Dean whispered, earning a tiny, but breathtaking smile from Castiel who jumped when thunder crashed again.

Dean's lips found Castiel's, and the former angel and his hunter made languid, sensual love through the storm and until daybreak, when they headed outside to watch a beautiful after-storm-sunrise.


	15. Okay

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**15. Okay**

Castiel had been human for two weeks, and had experienced all manner of things…except accidents. Dean was waiting for that one, and dreading it because for one, he didn't want Castiel to get hurt _at all_, and two, the reaction would be completely raw and unmasked.

Castiel's first accident was nasty enough to put his life at risk. Thank the Lord for Archangel Gabriel. They were on a regular ghost hunt in northern Michigan, and just as they were about to salt and burn the bones, Castiel was thrown to the other side of the room and his body his a long, sharp peg on the wall, the metal impaling him through the back on impact, the weight of the former angel's body pulling the weak peg partially from the wall so his body just slid off. Dean heard the scream and threw the lighter to Sam who burned the bones while Dean bolted to Castiel's side.

"Cas…?"

Dean picked up Castiel's body and felt the blood at both the front and back of Castiel's t-shirt and he panicked straight away.

"Oh God…" he whispered, pulling his jacket off and bundling it up, resting it on his knee and laying Castiel across it so the wound had a bit of pressure while Sam threw Dean his jacket to hold on the wound at the front.

"Dean?" Castiel breathed, "It hurts…"

There were tears in the ex-angel's eyes and Dean tried to bite back a sob.

"I know, baby…I know." Dean said softly, leaning down and kissing Castiel's lips, "You're gonna be okay…"

But what if Castiel wasn't okay? What if he died there and then? Dean would _never _forgive himself.

"Dean," Sam began, "I'm gonna call Gabriel."

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to his bleeding lover.

"I love you, Sweetheart," Dean whispered, "You're gonna be alright."

The hunter wiped his partner's tears away and watched as his face grew paler. Castiel couldn't speak through his pain, couldn't really focus. All he did was listen to Dean's voice and let that keep him awake.

"I know you love me too…" Dean continued, lifting the jacket from the stomach wound only to see Castiel flinch and here whimpers escape his lips, "I know it hurts…I know it hurts, babe, but you're gonna be okay, Cas."

Castiel's eyes began to drift closed and Dean panicked.

"Cas? Cas? CAS!"

Castiel's eyes opened again very slowly and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's it, you're doing great, just stay with me, alright…?"

The former angel's eyes began to shut again and Dean shook him a little, tapping his face lightly.

"No, baby…no…stay awake, gorgeous, stay with me…God you're so beautiful, Castiel…"

That caused Castiel's eyes to re-open and a weak smile spread across his ever paling face.

"That's right, you're so beautiful," Dean whispered with a loving, tender smile, "So special, Sweetheart, I can't lose you…come on, Cas. Fight for me."

Castiel's eyes closed yet again and Dean tapped his face.

"Fight for me, Castiel! Fight! Come on, Babe…you're a born warrior, fight for me!" Dean begged, "Come on, baby, please! Fight for me, Cas, come on!"

"Dean!" Gabriel called, moving towards his dying brother, "Hey, buddy…"

Castiel opened his eyes weakly and turned his head towards Dean, closing them again.

"Shield his eyes Dean, and yours." Gabriel ordered, Dean doing as he asked while the Archangel healed the wound.

When the light faded, Gabriel was gone, as was Sam and Dean looked down at Castiel who smiled up at him with warm, loving eyes.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Sweetheart."

There was a moment where the pair just stared at one another and Castiel cupped Dean's cheek, smiling sweetly before kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Dean."


	16. Pie

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**16. Pie**

"Just try the Goddamn pie!" Dean cried with exasperation as his boyfriend sat, staring at the treat on the plate before him.

"Now there's no need for blasphemy, Dean…" Castiel said softly, "I'm just…It looks…well…"

"If you say it looks disgusting then so help me, I'll kick your ass." Dean said with raised eyebrows.

"You wouldn't." Castiel said with a cheeky smile, "You love me too much."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, looking back up at Castiel who leaned that little bit closer.

"It. Looks. Disgusting."

"Right!" Dean exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Castiel around the waist, throwing him onto the bed and pinning him down before beginning his vicious tickle assault.

"Dean! Stop!" Castiel laughed, "Stop it!"

"Not until you apologise to the pie!" Dean replied, tickling Castiel with one hand while reaching for the slice of pie with the other.

"Okay! I'm sorry, pie!" Castiel cried, sighing with relief when Dean stopped tickling him, "Now make love with me, Winchester."

Dean grinned cheekily and pinned Castiel down, kissing his lips tenderly.

* * *

In the afterglow of their delicious, hot, steamy, romantic love-making, Dean and Castiel shared the slice of pie before curling up together, Dean behind Castiel with an arm wound around the angel's front.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"More than pie?" Castiel asked, turning his head to look at Dean.

Dean leaned forward and lovingly kissed Castiel's lips.

"Absolutely." Dean replied, "Love you so much."

Castiel was rolled onto his back and Dean kissed him again, almost afraid to stop.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, smiling at the hunter when he pulled away, "I love you too."

Dean tickled Castiel's stomach gently, the tickles soon turning to soft caresses as the lovers kissed, Dean performing miracles with his mouth. Castiel had been losing sleep recently (yes, his Grace was so low he had to sleep now) over worrying about his Father, so Dean decided to relax him enough to put him to sleep.

The older Winchester lay between Castiel's legs again, kissing the angel's lips softly before caressing his neck, shoulders and chest in gentle, delicious, random kisses. Castiel's fingers were in his hair and they soon relaxed as the angel finally fell asleep. Dean looked up from Castiel's chest and kissed the angel's forehead before rolling onto his side and pulling Castiel close.

"Goodnight, Baby."


	17. Quilt

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**17. Quilt**

Dean woke up to see Castiel sleeping in his arms, as he found him every morning. The Apocalypse had been stopped and thank God that no-one had to say yes. Dean stroked a tender hand through the angel's bedhead, smiling at the completely peaceful and serene expression on his face. Castiel stirred and opened his eyes to meet Dean's smiling when he saw his hunter's face before reaching a gentle hand up to cup Dean's cheek, kissing his lips softly.

"Good morning." Castiel whispered as he pulled back.

"Morning, baby." Dean said in an almost whisper, "How you doing?"

"Wonderful because I awoke in your arms, Dean." Castiel replied, kissing Deans lips again, "How are you?"

"I'm awesome thanks, Cas." Dean said quietly, "Because you awoke in my arms."

Castiel smiled beautifully at that and Dean lowered Castiel onto the mattress, climbing above him and pulling the covers over the lower half of his back. The lovers kissed and held each other in the early morning light, content to lie beneath the covers in one another's arms.

* * *

**Only very short but I thought it was okay to leave it where I did. :D**


	18. Real

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**

* * *

18. Real**

**Dean's POV**

Castiel is real. Castiel's love is real, and I feel it every minute of every Goddamn day that I'm still living and breathing.

I feel it when he wraps me in his wings if I dream of Hell.

I feel it when he kisses me or touches me.

I feel it when he slides his hand into mine no matter where we are.

I feel it when we make love together, as we connect and just take each other into bliss, I can feel it surging through both of us.

I feel it when all my hope has gone and he's the only thing I've got left.

I feel it when I can't sleep and he holds me tight.

I feel it when the world ends, and that's what helps me kill Lucifer and save my brother, the world and my angel.

**

* * *

Castiel's POV **

Dean Winchester is very real to me, as his strength, bravery and love are. His love more importantly, and I can always feel it.

I feel it when I lose faith that my Father is still there to help us.

I feel it when I start to lose my Grace.

I feel it through his caresses with both lips and fingers.

I feel it when we make love and we fly to Heaven, further than Heaven…further than my wings could ever take us.

I feel it when he breaks down and I keep him in my arms until he is calmed.

I feel it when we're apart as he thinks of me and tells me through that bond that he loves me.

I feel it as he drives that blade through Lucifer's heart and we are all safe.

But I feel it the most when I leave the angels to join him as a human, when he holds me in his arms for the first time in my human existence and he promises me everything will be okay and that I'll be safe. I feel love from Dean Winchester forever and always.


	19. Soothe

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**19. Soothe **

Dean's eyes fluttered as he dreamed of Hell again, and Castiel watched over him as he slept. The angel hated it when Dean dreamed of Hell, the pain Dean suffered as he slept all too much to bear for both of them. Castiel would comb a hand through Dean's hair to soothe him usually, but he felt that Dean maybe needed rescuing from this one. Leaning down, the angel moved towards Dean's ear.

"Dean…come away from it…" He whispered, "It's over, Dean. Come away."

Dean's eyes opened and he sat up quickly, breathing heavily before turning to see Castiel who wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, Dean…you're safe." Castiel whispered, pressing kiss after kiss to Dean's hair, "I've got you, Dean."

"Cas…? Are you okay?" Dean asked, checking Castiel for injuries and taking the angel's face in his hands.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, "I'm fine…I'm alright…"

Dean sobbed with relief and gripped Castiel, pulling his lover close and burying his face in his neck.

"Baby…it was…oh God…I can't even…"

"Hush, Dean. I'm here with you and I'm okay, you're okay…we're okay."

Dean chuckled a little and wiped his eyes.

"I'm always okay with you, Cas." Dean said softly, kissing the angel's lips and laying Castiel on his back and holding him down, "What would I do without you, huh?"

Castiel flipped them over and straddled Dean's waist.

"You'd be fine without me." Castiel whispered, shocked when Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around the angel.

"I'd _die _without you." Dean whispered, "Don't leave me, Castiel."

"Never."


	20. Ticklish

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**20. Ticklish **

In the beginning, Dean and Castiel barely had chance to be together, but after Lucifer was stopped, they had all the time in the world. During this time, they'd taken the time they had to explore one another's bodies, to explore the way one another's mind works and what the other person liked and didn't like. One night in December, after a snowball fight in a field behind a motel in Arizona, the lovers embraced and kissed to share a little warmth since Castiel was shivering from the cold, the tip of his nose red and his cheeks red, blue eyes sparkling as they filled with tears with each blast of the ice cold wind.

"Come on, baby." Dean said, taking Castiel's hand, "Let's get you inside, huh? You're freezing."

Castiel nodded and Dean pulled him closer, kissing his lover's temple as they headed to their room.

* * *

Now, Dean Winchester wasn't into romantic baths, but he held Castiel against his chest as the lovers shared a very romantic bath together, the water nice and hot for them to warm up in. As Dean's fingers skimmed across Castiel's stomach and the angel squirmed and let out a soft chuckle.

"Ticklish?" Dean asked, Castiel turning his head to look at his lover before kissing him on the lips.

"Please don't tickle me, Dean." Castiel whispered, "I don't like it."

"Really?" Dean asked, "So you don't like it when I tickle you here…?"

With that, Dean tickled Castiel's neck and the former angel chuckled, pulling Dean's hand away.

"Dean…" Castiel warned, Dean ignoring him before continuing his examination.

"So you don't like it when I tickle you here?" Dean asked, lightly tickling Castiel's under arms, "Or here?"

Dean then tickled the ex-angel's stomach and then reached down and took Castiel in hand.

"Mmm…Dean…" Castiel hummed, "Yes…please!"

"You like being tickled don't you?" Dean whispered, Castiel smiling and kissing Dean gently before relaxing against the hunter, the pair of them sliding down a little into the bath, letting the hot water pool around them.

"I love it, and I love you." Castiel whispered, "With all my heart."

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean whispered back, "More than anything."

With a sweet smile, Castiel pressed back against Dean and held the hunter's hand, linking their fingers and laying their hands across his stomach taking a deep breath and snuggling against Dean.

The lovers were content to lay there for the rest of the evening, bathing in one another's arms.

-TBC-

* * *

**I love the idea of Dean and Castiel sharing an intimate bath :) *Smiles dreamily at the beautiful imagery* Hope you enjoyed this one. **


	21. Under

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**21. Under **

Dean was going under, drowning in a sea of pain that he didn't think he'd ever be able to resurface from. This monstrous ocean of hurt and heartbreak seemed never ending, but Castiel was his life-jacket in this, his saviour and his saving grace.

In Dean's darkest times, Castiel was there to hold him tight, kiss him, protect him and bring him back to life again. Castiel loved him more than anyone else ever would, Dean knew that, and Dean also knew that were it not for Castiel, Dean would still be stuck in Hell either torturing souls or being tortured.

"Cas…?" Dean asked one morning as he and Castiel lay in bed together.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel countered, kissing Dean's tattoo gently.

"I think I'm drowning…" Dean whispered, "It's all too much…fighting this war I mean…and I can barely breathe…"

As he was rambling, Dean didn't realise Castiel had sat up, and the angel leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to Dean's before breathing some of his Grace into Dean's body. Pulling away, Dean's brow furrowed in confusion at Castiel who smiled sweetly and caressed Dean's cheek, pressing their foreheads together and sighing softly.

"Hopefully you will feel better now." Castiel said quietly, "I don't want you to feel like this, Dean. I really love you…I love you too much to see you hurting like this."

Dean was lost for words, and he looked at Castiel with tearful eyes before finally being able to speak.

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean whispered, pulling the angel into his lap and kissing him for all he was worth.

Whenever Dean was going under, Castiel would be there to pull him back up, just as he'd always been.

* * *

**Only short I know, but it felt right to leave it there. xxx**


	22. Valentine

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**22. Valentine **

February 14th came quicker than expected, and Dean needed to get Castiel something for Valentine's Day.

"Sam, you're better at this than me," Dean sighed, "I'm a failure to him! I can't even think of what he'd want!"

Sam laughed and shook his head at his older brother.

"Dean," he chuckled, "The answer's so obvious."

Dean looked very confused, so Sam explained.

"Dude, who did he rebel for? Who did he fight the war for? Who did he kill his own brothers for?" Sam asked, Dean suddenly realising the answer, "Who is he in love with and spending Valentine's Day with?"

Dean sighed and smiled a little at the realisation.

"Me."

"Yeah. You're what he wants, Dean. You're all he wants," Sam told him, "So why don't you give yourself to him?"

"What like proposing?" Dean asked in fright, "'Cause I ain't ready for that, bro…"

"Maybe not," Sam replies, "You could just fully give yourself to him…don't hold anything back."

* * *

That night, Dean and Castiel made steamy love in their motel room, Castiel arching into Dean's arms as they rocked on the mattress. During their love making, Dean would often shield his emotions, but not tonight.

"Cas…" He breathed as they moved together slowly, "Cas, I love you…I love you so much!"

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder when the hunter lifted him into his lap.

"And God…if anything happened to you I'd just die, Cas…" Dean continued as they stopped their movements, "And yeah, this is totally chick-flick…but I love you more than my own life, Castiel."

Castiel beamed at Dean and kissed his lips.

"My Valentine's Day gift to you, Castiel, is my love, devotion, protection, care and my heart, mind body and soul." Dean finished, "I'm giving myself to you."

The angel let tears fill his eyes and permitted them to fall, Dean kissing each one away before kissing Castiel's lips, both of them pressing their foreheads together and continuing to move closer to bliss.

That was the most open Dean had ever been.


	23. Wild

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**A/N: **WOW! It's been an eternity since I updated this! But I am determined to finish it over the next week. Just three more chapters left after this!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**23. Wild**

Just when Dean Winchester thought his sex life couldn't get any better, Castiel shows up and gives him the ride of his life.

God, there was screaming, cursing, moaning, panting, writhing, sweating, muttered strings of unintelligible words, shivering, gripping, biting, licking, scratching and countless other things. Dean was exhausted, and he had no idea that Castiel was such a wild animal. He didn't know that the angel was into rough sex, since they'd only ever made love slowly and gently.

It had started three hours previously.

* * *

_**Three Hours Ago**_

Castiel had arrived in Dean's motel room with the ultimate sex-hairstyle, bright blue eyes, his chest heaving and his body sweating. Dean didn't know that the poor guy had been attacked by a succubus.

"Cas? You okay?" He asked, concerned by his lover's current state, "Baby, what happened?"

Castiel stared, chest violently moving up and down as he stumbled towards Dean, grabbing him and kissing him deeply. Dean was shocked to say the least but he accepted the kiss, only struggling when Castiel started to push him towards the bed.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked, "Stop a second and tell me..."

"Succubus..." Castiel wheezed, "D-Dean...Need you, right now..."

Oh, dear God! A succubus? Castiel, _Dean's_ Castiel could actually...well...no, his vessel may suffer a heart attack. Maybe the affects weren't as bad on angels, but apparently, Castiel was very eager and very horny. God damn...that erection that was tenting against his pants proved to Dean that indeed, the angel was stupidly horny.

"Alright, baby..." He whispered, "Take it easy, I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" You trust me?"

"Of course..." Castiel replied, shivering as he kissed Dean, "I'm already prepared...um..."

The angel flushed, Dean getting the hint and nodding softly at him. He pressed a hand to Castiel's chest, feeling his heart pounding faster and faster, the sweat just drenching his body. He needed release and soon, and thank God for Dean's ability to get hard pretty damn quick.

Castiel clicked their clothes away and threw Dean onto the bed, straddling his waist before impaling himself on the hunter's weeping erection. He didn't wait before he started to move on Dean's length, quickly and roughly, moaning like crazy as he slid his hands into his own hair, gripping the locks as he screamed Dean's name to the ceiling. Dean was incredibly grateful that Sam wasn't in the room at that point.

"Damnit, Cas..." He breathed, thrusting up against the angel's movements, "Fuck me, you're sexy like this."

"Give it to me, Dean!" Castiel yelled, running his hands into his hair again and looking so much like a girl it was unbelievable, "Oh, yes! DEAN WINCHESTER, FUCK ME!"

Dean blinked in shock at the language that escaped Castiel's lips but he didn't care. He was too close to orgasm to care.

"Dean..." Castiel gasped, "Dean...M'gonna come..."

"You gonna come hard, baby?" Dean asked, "Hmm? You gonna come all over me?"

"Yes!" Castiel cried, "Oh, Dean, yes I am!"

"Good boy, Cas." Dean said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his shivering angel, "Come on...let it go..."

Castiel screamed, emptying his load onto Dean's stomach while Dean released inside him, the two of them holding onto each other and kissing one another, writhing and gasping through their orgasms. Castiel trembled as he lifted himself from Dean's length, settling by his side.

They made love three more times within the next few hours and eventually settled to sleep covered in love bites, scratches, bruises, red marks and with hooded eyes and kiss swollen lips.

When Sam returned a few hours later with dinner, he was just grateful that the pair had covered themselves up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	24. X Rated

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! OMG WE'RE NEARLY AT THE END! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh, well, I'll continue my _Fifty Chick-Flick Moments_ fic and my Sam/Gabriel Twenty-Six Words fic. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**24. X-Rated**

"Y'know something, Sam?" Dean began one day as he and his brother were cleaning their weapons, "Cas has never, ever watched porn."

"And that's a problem why?" Sam asked, looking at his brother as if he'd gone nuts.

"Well, should I educate him?" Dean asked, Sam fighting the urge to face-palm himself.

"Dude, don't you think he'll get a bit confused when he realises neither of you has a vagina?"

"Sam!" Dean scolded, blushing as his brother finally got the message.

"Ohhhhhhhh! You mean..._man on man _porn?" He asked, chuckling softly, "Call Crowley and Gabriel. Bet they could give you a demo."

The laughter subsided as the image got stuck in both their heads and suddenly both men cried out in disgust.

"Oh my God, how friggin' awful! My eyes hurt, Sam! My brain's burning!" Dean cried, "I'm gonna throw up, dude, I swear."

Sam just looked very pale. Well, Dean thought it served the younger man right. He shouldn't have even gone there with that one. Damn, just that image of them sweaty and...EWWW!

"Okay, that's it, you've damaged me permanently, Sam, thanks a lot!"

Sam just remained silent while Dean grabbed his coat to storm out, when the fluttering of wings sounded and he was grabbed by someone.

"Dean, who damaged you! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Dean, speak to me!"

"Whoa...Calm down, Cas." Dean whispered, "I'm okay, it was just...Sam...he was being perverted and scarred me for life."

"I see no new scars, Dean." Castiel said softly, kissing his hunter tenderly, "You're still as perfect as ever."

Sam made gagging noises and Dean glared at him before turning his gaze gently to Castiel.

"I'm psychologically scarred, babe, but thanks for the compliment." Dean whispered, "I was just saying to Sam, maybe I should educate you...Teach you some carnal things..."

"You discuss this with Sam?" Castiel asked, Dean chuckling and just pulling his lover into a kiss.

"Do me one thing throughout our life together, Cas." Dean said, Castiel smiling softly, "Don't ever change, okay?"

"Never." Castiel said softly, "I would never change, not if you didn't want that."

"I don't. I wanna keep my awkward, cute, loving angel forever, okay?" Dean said, pulling Castiel into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I'm ready for you to teach me carnal things now, Dean." Castiel said huskily, nuzzling his lover's neck, "Please?"

Dean grinned and grabbed the angel's hand.

"To our room!" He yelled, the two hurrying out and leaving Sam with an idea.

He called Crowley.

* * *

"Mmm..." Dean hummed as he rolled off of Castiel, the angel letting out a sigh and staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face.

"Dean Winchester, you can teach me carnal things any time you want to." Castiel said, tired and sated, "You just call me, okay?"

"With pleasure." Dean replied, "C'mere."

He opened his muscular arms, Castiel moving into them and pressing kiss after kiss to Dean's cheek. Dean found that he could lay there forever just like that, just with Castiel in his embrace holding him in return, kissing him...loving him. They were so deeply in love that no-one could save them. They didn't need saving from anything anymore, not now that they were together. They were a dream team. Castiel and Dean, together forever. Nah, nothing was gonna break them up.

"I love you, my hunter."

"I love you, my angel."

Their love was all they needed and everyone around them knew it. While some had a more difficult time accepting it than others, both of them knew that it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was their mutual love, care and respect, and believe it or not, Dean couldn't ask for anything better.

"You wanna watch some TV?" He asked, Castiel nodding in response and kissing Dean's chest as he found the remote on his bedside table.

As soon as he turned on the TV though, he gaped in shock, as Castiel did.

Right there on the screen was none other than Gabriel and Crowley in the midst of sex, and judging by the look of things they were having a really good time. Dean recoiled and averted his eyes while Castiel cried out and averted his too.

"Dean, Dean, turn it off!" Castiel cried, "PLEASE!"

"I'm trying!" Dean replied, finding the off button and finally turning off the TV, "Now, I _am _psychologically scarred."

"So am I..." Castiel replied, curling up to his hunter before recoiling away, both of them moving apart as they were still repulsed by what they'd just seen, "I feel...violated..."

"I feel friggin' disturbed." Dean said, staring up at the ceiling as Castiel did.

In his room, Sam burst into fits of laughter as he fumbled around on the camera interface to stop it recording, his blindfold still tied tightly around his head.

That was well worth the disturbing imagery.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	25. Years

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**A/N: **OMG PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! Here we go! Thanks for the support so far, you guys are AWESOME!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**25. Years**

Dean tucked into a pie as he sat on the sofa in his living room.

He loved the new life he had now. He had his brother, his angel, his brother's angel, his surrogate father, and his surrogate father's demon, and they were all within ten minutes of each other. Castiel and Dean were settled into their own home, as were Sam and Gabriel, while Crowley had moved in with Bobby.

As he tucked into his treat, he turned to see Castiel edge into the room, his belly swollen with the size of the baby the angel had growing inside him.

"Papa!" Came a small voice, Castiel turning to see Marianne, their first child who was just two, running into the room with her teddy in her hand, "Is Angelica waked up yet? Is she? Is she, huh?"

"We'll see." Castiel said softly, leading her to the sofa and letting her put her tiny hands on his stomach, "Angelica? Wakey, wakey..."

Dean smiled as he placed a hand next to his little girl's and they waited for a kick from her. Sure enough, little kicks began to come and Marianne squealed with childish delight. Dean and Castiel both remembered the night she was born. Thirty-eight hours of labour and there she was, a squirming bundle of joy in the angel's arms. Five years since the Apocalypse and here they were with their second baby on the way. Marianne looked to Castiel, the angel leaning down and kissing her head tenderly as he stroked her hair, holding her close to him.

"Your baby sister seems excited to see you, Marianne."

"I hope she comes soon, Papa!" Marianne squealed, "I hope she isn't late, like Alaina was!"

Ah, Sam and Gabriel's daughter Alaina. She was one, and had come eleven days late. Gabriel had been a real pain in the ass, but Sam had stuck it out and they'd gone through a thirty-one hour labour to get their beautiful Alaina. Now, Castiel had another labour to go through and soon, so the plan had already been made for Crowley and Bobby to look after Alaina and Marianne when the next baby was being born.

Speaking of the two of them, they appeared in Dean and Castiel's living room, Marianne squealing at the sight of them.

"Bobby! Crowley!" She cried, running towards them only for them to embrace her in turn, "Angelica's waked up! She's kicking!"

"Really?" Bobby asked, "Wow, she must be happy to hear from you this morning."

"Crowley, come here! I did you a picture!"

Crowley chuckled and shook his head as Marianne took his hand and headed into the kitchen, Dean and Castiel laughing softly as Bobby followed, probably to save Crowley from Marianne's bossiness. She could be quite strict at times and Crowley paid quite badly the last time he wasn't paying attention to her. She'd trapped him in a ring of salt until he listened to her whole lecture again.

The couple sat together on the couch, leaning close and kissing tenderly before they engaged in the joys of feeling the kicks of their youngest daughter. They rested their heads together, smiling contentedly as she just happily kicked Castiel's stomach to death.

"Two weeks." He whispered, "That's all we have left until she gets here."

"I know." Dean replied, "I know what I have to do this time too. Is the nest just as you like it?"

Castiel hummed and nodded, kissing Dean's temple.

"Very much so." He replied, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Two Weeks and Three Days Later**_

"Push, Cas! Come on, you can do it!" Dean cried, holding onto Castiel's hands as the angel began to push Angelica out of his Grace, "Come on, baby, I got all the faith in you in the world. Push as hard as you can!"

"Dean, it hurts!" Castiel whimpered as he lay there almost naked in the nest due to the heat in the room, "I can't do it, I can't push her out."

"Cas, you have to." Dean breathed, "I know it's hard, and I know it hurts you, but it'll all be worth it when you look at our baby for the first time, okay?"

Castiel nodded and Gabriel, who was busy preparing for the baby's arrival along with the help of Sam, turned to his brother and smiled, rubbing his back gently. He was incredibly proud of Castiel. This labour had gone on for fifty-two hours now, and the poor guy was exhausted, hot and hurting, yet he was still going as strong as he had been when he'd started.

"Push on the next contraction of your Grace, okay?" He whispered, kissing his head, "You're doing brilliantly, Castiel. All we need is two or three more pushes and Angelica will be with us. We're all dying to see her."

Castiel panted weakly and held onto Dean's hand, squeezing it to the near point of breaking it as he pushed. He pushed hard, watching as the bright light surrounding his belly revealed Angelica's head.

"Atta boy!" Gabriel praised, "Come on, just another push or two!"

Castiel felt the pain of the next contraction and he pushed hard again, crying out in pain as most of Angelica's torso appeared from within the light, and with the sudden following of the contraction after, he pushed again to get the rest of her out of his Grace, and she fell into the towel Gabriel held in his arms. Castiel's bump was gone, the light was gone, and Angelica was there, squirming in Gabriel's embrace as she cried for her Papa and Daddy.

"Oh, my angel..." Castiel breathed, taking her into his embrace and holding her for the first time, "My love, how beautiful you are."

"Hey, Angelica." Dean whispered, stroking his crying daughter's head softly, "Shhh, don't cry, Papa and Daddy have got you. We're here, baby, we're here."

Sam shed a tear while Gabriel grinned like an idiot, and the two joined the couple on the bed as they took a look at that precious little girl who slowly settled in Castiel's arms.

* * *

"You need to be really quiet because I bet she's sleeping." Crowley whispered as he opened Dean and Castiel's bedroom door to let Marianne inside, keeping a hold of Alaina's hand as the baby toddled towards the bed while Bobby followed them in.

"Hey, honey." Dean said softly, hugging his eldest daughter and kissing her as he lifted her onto the bed, "Be careful now, Angelica's only tiny and Papa's a little sore."

"Marianne," Castiel began, "This is your sister, Angelica."

Marianne looked at the baby with wonder, her big green eyes widening at the sight of the blue-eyed baby who blinked up at her with equal wonder and amazement.

"Angelica," Castiel whispered softly, "This is Marianne."

Angelica reached out the tiniest hand anyone had ever seen, and she touched Marianne's as the little girl held hers out in return. Marianne held on to her hand with unbelievable gentleness and she leaned forward, pressing the softest kiss to Angelica's forehead.

"Happy birthday." She whispered, smiling up at her parents who both kissed her tearfully while little Alaina gazed at Angelica with wonder.

"Baby!" She breathed, Crowley nodding as he held onto her.

"Yes, it's your cousin. Say cousin."

"Cushion." Alaina whispered, Sam chuckling and kissing his baby's head.

"Close enough, darlin'."

Dean looked around him and smiled as his huge family all gazed at his new baby. After all the years of suffering, pain, danger and loss, he'd finally found happiness. They all had, even Crowley, who no-one ever believed could love anything or anyone. They were one big, unusual, happy family, and nothing in the world was going to change that.

Nothing.

-TBC-

* * *

**AWWW!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	26. Zoo

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel slash. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. If I did, Dean and Castiel wouldn't just be having eye-sex and _that_ certainly wouldn't be unintentional…*wink, wink*

**A/N: **Okay, here we are at the end! I know I said that the stories are unrelated, but this relates to the last chapter. It's full of family cuteness, so I hope you enjoy our final chapter! The other collections in the series will come up over time and the pairings are listed on my newest collection _Twenty-Six Words for Bobby and Crowley. _Thanks for the support with this! You guys are awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Twenty-Six Words for Dean and Castiel**

**26. Zoo**

"Crowley, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Castiel said softly, "Little Caitlyn might like it."

Crowley was cradling his and Bobby's baby in his arms, and it had to be said that he looked absolutely exhausted, but he hadn't stopped smiling since she'd been born. She was incredibly beautiful, it had to be said, and as Crowley kept her held to his chest he shook his head, smiling down at her.

"She needs to be at home, I think. She probably wouldn't understand where she was, bless her." He said softly, "She'll be fine with me and Bobby here. Thanks for the offer, though."

Castiel nodded and gathered Alaina in his arms while Dean held Angelica in his arms and held onto Marianne's hand. Crowley smiled as Marianne approached to kiss Caitlyn's head, grinning as she then kissed him too.

"Congradubatins." She said, "Caitlyn's pretty."

Crowley smiled and hugged her close, blowing a little raspberry on her cheek which made her wriggle with laughter.

"Thank you, my little darling." The demon said softly, "You have fun with your Papa and Daddy, okay?"

"Fanks! You have fun with Caitlyn!" Marianne squealed as she sprinted to the front door, Castiel calling after her.

"Stay there, baby, don't go any further." He said, the family saying their goodbyes to Crowley and little Caitlyn before leaving for the zoo.

They headed to the Impala, Castiel holding Alaina's hand and cradling Angelica with his other hand while Dean strapped Marianne into her car seat. Then the older Winchester took Angelica to place her in the middle before lifting Alaina into his arms and placed her behind Castiel's seat. The two adults climbed into the car and the family headed for the zoo.

* * *

Dean pushed the double buggy with Alaina and Angelica strapped into it while Castiel held Marianne's hand, carrying her if she grew too tired. They walked into the zoo, paying before heading in and following the path around it.

Angelica and Alaina squealed with delight at the different animals and Marianne ran to the glass to get a better look. Dean and Castiel smiled at the children's curiosity as they gazed at the animals and when one of the big male orangutans came and sat right at the glass, the two babies screeched with delight, Marianne turning and gasping in shock at the sight of the huge animal before running to Castiel in tears, the angel kneeling down and taking her into his arms as he rocked her close to his body.

"Shhh, it's just an orangutan." He soothed, "It's okay, Marianne."

"It's big!" Marianne cried, Dean smiling and kneeling down along with Castiel.

"Uncle Sammy's big, but you ain't scared of him."

"Uncle Sammy's a softy!" Marianne replied, Castiel kissing her temple again and rubbing her back.

"So are the orangutans." Castiel replied, "Big, lazy monkeys who spend a lot of their day sitting down. He was just coming to say hello, I'm sure he never meant to scare you."

"Me no like him!" Marianne sniffled, "Me no like it!"

"Okay, baby, okay." Dean whispered, "Let's go to see the butterflies, huh?"

"M'kay..." Marianne whimpered, Dean picking her up while Castiel got the buggy and the two set off walking.

"Bufy!" Alaina cried as they entered the butterfly house, Angelica looking around with a big grin on her face, "Bufy!"

"Yeah, Alaina, butterflies!" Dean said with a smile, Castiel chuckling as one landed on Angelica's nose.

The baby blinked quickly and wriggled uncomfortably, Castiel holding his finger out for the butterfly to climb on. He let it fly away, stroking his baby girl's head as her lip wobbled softly.

"Shhh," He soothed, "Shhh, Angel. It's okay."

The baby calmed a little and smiled as Castiel nuzzled noses with her and kissed her softly.

He smiled as Dean showed Marianne some of the butterflies while he stayed, looking at his daughter and niece as they sat grinning at him in their buggy. The angel smiled and stroked their heads gently, pulling silly faces at them as Dean returned with Marianne. The small family was so beautiful and it would grow and blossom over time. It would return to its usual huge size when Sam and Gabriel got back from their hunt and the family had their party at Bobby's to celebrate Caitlyn's birth.

With a big smile, Castiel pushed the buggy out of the butterfly house as Dean and Marianne followed, taking the children to see the penguins. Marianne liked penguins. When lunch time came, Dean fed Alaina while Castiel fed Angelica, Marianne sitting there happily eating her sandwich. Castiel had made her a honey sandwich cut into quarters and put some grapes in a little box for her to eat. She stroked Angelica's face as the baby drank her milk, and while Dean fed Alaina her food he was pulling silly faces at her, making her laugh.

"What a great day this has been." He said softly, "The kids have loved it."

"Yeah." Castiel replied, kissing Angelica's head, "We should do it again."

"Maybe we could bring the others next time." Dean suggested, "Would you like that, Marianne? Maybe Uncle Crowley or Uncle Bobby could bring Caitlyn."

"Yeah!" Marianne squealed, "I yuv Caitlyn, Daddy!"

"I know, baby." Dean said softly, "I know."

Each child slept in the car on the way home, and Castiel and Dean shared warm smiles, ready for the night shift with the kids.

They suddenly realised that they were ready to make another.

-The End-

* * *

**IT'S OVER! *Sniffles* **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
